Unexpected Lovers
by KNat18
Summary: When Jules goes to a friends house for advice she might find out that that friend has a secret. 'But Jules… I'm in love with you"- Will Jules choose Him, or Sam? R & R. We all know OC just read and find out who…
1. Trues & Lies

Hi So this sotry came to my mind after reading a story about Jules and OC. Ok we all know who OC is but I want you guys to read and find out who. Hope yall like it and R & R ThankYouu ?

Tonight Was a cold night to be walking on the streets all alone. Julianna Callaghan didnt seem to bothered much. She grow up in Medicine Hat Alberta she knew what cold REALLY was. She was young and wild, she's a rebeld. If you say no, she'll say yes. You say right, she'll left. And the Team knew that. Crap the whole Station knew that. But that was something they all love about her. She is original and cool, she is sweet and kind. Smart. Funny.

But Tonight She was sad. In The Station she had a fight with one of her bests friends. She hated having fight with her friends but This Was different.

He blamed her for something she didnt do. And didnt believe her. She knew who to talk with. He was a great listener. He was her first best friend. He was nice. Cool. And most of all they liked the same things.

She Knocked On his door.

He lived in a building 11 floor. Room 123.

She Knocked The second time.

It Wasn That late. It was 6:50 but it was alredy dark. She Saw That the light was on.

"Maybe He is not home tonight." She always let her kitchen light on. So when she came home late at niht she wouldnt have to feel alone. As in alone.

She Remembered The first time they met it was her fisrt day. She wasnt the only girl on the team back then. But other girl. Lady. Woman. Was there a long, long, long time before her. She was nice. Her name was Lisa.

She remembered when the boss presented her in front of the whole team. It wasn't the same team back then. They had totally changed to the team that today is Team One.

There was Ed. He wasn't Team Leader yet.

There was Sergant Parker, who wasn't sergant yet.

There was Rollie. That guy was a sweetheart he was very nice with her. He had that kinder gardens crush on her. But he never treated her differently.

Nick Vasquez, he was the youngest till she came. He was tall and cute, but he was mean. Not with her, he never liked when she talked about boys. "Juli that's just nasty. You are too young to be talking like that" He used to tell her. It was a joke between then. He was months older than her but sometimes he really was serious.

Her partner Joey Perris. He was out of his mind. She didn't liked him very much. He was always joking and never took nothing serious enough.

And there was him. Her best friend. She never would like him as her boyfriend. He was like her step-brother. Wich reminds her.…

She knocked one last time. She didn't think he was home. She was going to give up. She had been there like for 5 minutes alredy.

"Seriously!?" She though.

"I'll call him tomorrow I guess." She turned to walk away when the door suddenly opened. She turned around ASAP. She gently smiled. So did he.

"there's the smile I like so much. Sorry it took long, I was taking a bath come in, everything ok?"

"No" When she saw his confessed face, she explained.

"Well yes, but I really need to talk to you about something. You know how… you know… the fight at the station. I was seeing if you could talk to him. Told him that it really wasn't me. Please?"

"Anything for you, Jules. You want something to drink, eat…" He asked in his concerned voice.

"No. Thanks I'm fine." Jules tried ro force a smile. A fake one.

"There's something else bothering you, you know you can tell me anything Jules. What is it?" He put his arm on my shoulder. Jules froze. A shiver ran down her whole body.

"Well, yeah there is sonething else." She stated nervous. 'Should I tell him'

"Yeah?" He was impatient. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"I know." She stated yet more nervous. 'Should I. This could totally wreck our friendship'

"Yeeaah. Ok" He really had no clue what was going on. 'She knows. What does she knows. Or better yet how could she knows'

"I heard what you say to Sam today at the shooting range."

She keep looking at him right in the eye.

"Umm.… you mean about the.… you mean about um … You." He was really nervous.

"Yeah" She stated serious.

"Jules. Listen I can explain ever since you join the Team, I knew there was something special about you. And I didn't know what or why. Why you of all the people. But the time passed and passed, and I coulnd get you out of my mind. And I totally know you don't see me like that. But… Can you blame me? I'm sure the whole team felt that way with someone. I knew when Rollie had that 'Kinder Gardens Crush' on you. And I so didn't liked it. When he left I was happy. I know Sam has a crush on you. And don't like it. But… Jules…"

"I'm in Love With You." -

**Oh M Eyeballs. **

**I'm pretty sure you guys didn't see that coming. Since I didn't say a name you are gonna have to choose. I love Jam stories but this is not Sam who we are talking about here. And don't worry it wont be Ed or Greg or Wordy. Does, my friends are alredy taken by their lovely wives. So you guys R & R.**

**A)- Spike- I know I'm crazy but rememeber my story ;)**

**B)-Lou-I would love Lou, but you guys choose ;)**

**C)-Someone from other team, You can suggest one.** **Remember I want a Review. The fisrt 3 reviews win. **

**Unless they're different., then that would be hard.**

**Love Kaylah'!**


	2. Waiting & Deceptions

**Hi. I decided it shouls be Spike. WhatEvers just R & R ThankkYouu**

**••••••••••••••••••**

"Your…you're what." Jules stated. Even thou she alredy knew. She though he was just kidding.

"Jules I-" Spike took a step closer, and gently ran his hand through her long, brown hair.

"Spike, you know we cant and.… I just don't.… see you that way, you know." She felt sorry for him. He was a good guy who deserved someone like him.

"Jules please, just please. Can you put aside the job for once, and just.… please just." He almost begged.

Was he really asking her to have One night stand with him. Its just No.

**Flashback Early in the morning SRU Building 6:30**

"Really that was awesome Spike!" Sam said giving Spike a high-five.

"You got a better score than me Samtastic!" Spike said giving him a confused face.

"Well, that's obvious I'm the best sniper here so-" he smirked.

"Ohhh Man, Jules would kick your ass if she heard you said that." Spike said laughing.

"That, my friend, is the reason we are not going to tell her." He pointed with his index finger at Spike, while checking his phone.

"Hey, I know that face. there's a girl involved here. Come on tell me." Spike said after seeing that Sam smile ear to ear after reading a text.

"What! No.… its just… ok.…Im kind of starting to like this girl. Her name is Molly. She has Red hair. She's tall, has brown eyes. She works as a bartender." Sam says satisfied and proud of his 'girlfriend'.

Spike whistles "Bartender, my friend, thats bad. But hey what about-" he looked around to see of there was someone else "Jules you know."

"Ok. You are my best friend here so promise to keep that mouth of yours quiet. She and I WERE a thing. Yeah I might still in love with her, but I know its never going to happen." Sam said disappointed. "But I know that I'm never going to forget her if I try to keep other chances, right now girls, away from me. I loved her as a love. But I still love her as a sister so.…" Sam says, and Spike could see the disappointment in hus voice.

"Yeah she's a good girl. I remember when she fisrt joined the team I used to say we were going to be just friends. But hey as one of my best friends, I think I might be in love with her." Spike was having trouble putting two words together.

"You… you WHAT….? Spike I.… OK" He stormed of the shooting range.

"Sam wait" Spike shouted.

•••••••••••••••

After Jules hearing what Spike has said about being in love with her she stormed off to her locker room. When she get there a few minutes later Sam appeared in there.

Jules was fixing her make-up, and even if she was in front of the mirror and didn't saw Sam coming in, her mind was somewhere else.

"So, its that why you broke up with me, huh? So you and your 'best friend' could be together. So now you are just with every guy in this Team huh?" Sam said frustrated.

"Of course not Sam. I swear Im not in love with Spike or anyone in this Team. I was in love with you yeah, but not with Spike. And second of all don't you knock?" She say frustrated at his way of entrance, and talking to her.

"Yeah right." He say and stormed off the locker room.

•••••••• **Spikes apartment••••••**

"No Spike. I alredy wreck my friendship with Sam. I'm not to wreck another." She said and storm off the apartment.

When Jules get to her house, she started thinking what she did every time when she was a teen. She used to paint. She did snowboarding because they used to live on a resort that her dad own. He still own that but she decided snow boarding wasn't her thing even tho she loved it.

Her house its pretty big. It has Red stairs. A big kitchen even thou she doesn't know how to cook very much. A big pool on the backyard. A living room with White couches and a Plasma TV. It has 2 rooms. And 1 for guests. Her room pretty big for just one person. Her Blue room. And the other two that were purple and white rooms for guests. 3 bathrooms. One in her room, one for guests and one in her Blue room. Her garage wish is pretty big.

She never told anyone, not even Sam. But she has on the backyard another garage, wich is now her painting room. If she was sad, painting room. If she was mad, painting room, if she was happy, everything she always go to the painting room.

She put her purse in the couch, and ran to her painting room. Wich she called J.K.

She grabbed a brush and started painting something big. Something that nobody understood.

Her little black dress soon was covered in red paint and white. So were her high hills. She didn't care. She just keep painting and painting until she was tired.

••••••••••••••••

Sam lied on bed kissing Molly. When she started unbuttoning his shirt he stoped her.

"Molly not tonight. Its late and… I don't want to take advantage of you. And its just-" He was cutted off by her.

"You are not over her. That's ok. I'm not over my boyfriend either. I though doing this could makevme forget everything about him. And trust me is what you need." She said.

"Yeah maybe." He started kissing her. And he just waited.

•••••••••••••••

Spike sat on his couch thinking. He knew what to do. He was going to call his best friend Lew.

"Hey. Hey Lew its me.…yeah…she found out.…I don't know she told me she heard me.…Sam?…No.…can you talk to her… no I know but please…. Thanks you are the best.…Good Night Bro.…"

The call ended and Spike just sat in there and waited.

••••••••••••••••••

**Hi So I decided Spike. What ever thanks leave a Review and Ill update faster ya know ;)**

**Oh and BTW If you guys found any of these :-) its because my new keyboard has that stupid face and every time Im going to put a . appears this :-) or a space bar appears thia :-) so don't worry and Sorry. And don't thinks its because the person who I'm talking aboit is :-) its crazy. Anyhow Good Bye and Review.**


	3. Hard & Awkward

**Hi.… R & R**

Next day thank God it was Sunday, wich means they didn't have to go to work. Jules woke up pretty late. She spent the night painting. She wasn't that kind of girl that spent the entire day at a mall, buying clothes, making their nails, hair, shoes, but whenever she was mad or sad she knew where to go. She changed to skinny white jeans and a long sleeve peach shirt. She put on a little of make up and put on a pair of high-hills. She ate brunch and grabbed her purse.

Once on the mall, she started texting her bist friend from childhood Kira, the SRU dispatcher.

-Im on Mall, txt me urgent nd 2 tlk o_o

-On my way whr r u?

-Starbucks. ;)

-Okiis 5 min

-KK

••••••••••••••  
Spike couldn't sleep. He though about telling her before, but was afraid to because of what could happen. He grabbed his Iphone and started texting.

-did U tlk wth her alredy, I'm worried, wht if she doesn't wnt 2 b my friend anymore :-/

-she will Ik her shes a good girl wnt 2 meet up somewhere? ?

-so u havent tlk wht her yet?

-no but I will wnt 2 meet somewhere? ?

-why didn't u call her yesterday?

-bro seriously wnt 2 meet up somewhere :C

-ok Mall need 2 buy something

-ok

•••••••••••••••••

"OmfG. Serious but I thought you were with Sam" Kira said shocked when Jules finished telling her about last night.

"Kira! I'm not into him. Either of them. Ok? Its just you should have seen his face, he was so sad" Jules said feeling sorry about Spike.

"Oh, ok. Well in that case we should do something. How about buy a lot of new clothes, do our nails, hair and make up." Kira said excited.

"I'll go with the clothes part, leave me out of the rest. I alredy did my naild at home AND I don't like doing my hair so tomorrow at work I need to braid it or pony tailed it." Jules chuckled at her invention of words, even thou both of them knew what she meant.

••••••••••

"So yeah…" Spike finished telling Lou about last night, while walking on the halls of his favorite store.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Lou said a little nervous.

"Well, yeah. You know maybe I'll- Lou what's wrong you're not paying attention to anything I have said to you" Spike said a little annoyed that his best friend didnt seem to care to much.

"No its just.… do you want me to call her literally…" he said pointing to Jules and Kira that where on the store in front of theirs looking at some racks of clothes.

"What, No! You know what, I will call her. I'll be a man and go there and tell her how I feel." He said walking out of the store.

"Uhhh.…ok … Oh My God Spike are you sure. Remember she is coming tomorrow to work and you are gonna have to see her, and if you embarrass yourself here.…just think before-" he said stopping midd sentence seeing that Spike was alredy gone.

"Ok then." He whispered to himself.

••••••••••• Same Time•••••••

"How about this one. Is x-small and green, your favorite co- oh Oh Jules." She said with a long sleeve beautiful shirt on one hand while with the other pointing at Spike and Lou talking.

"What. What Oh-oh. Those are never good." She said following to where she was pointing.

"Oh-oh." Jules repeted what Kira has just said.

"What should we do. What should I do." Jules said a little a little nervous.

"Oh I don't know bout you, but I'll go and leave you two talking. I'll be there if you need me." She said pointing to the shoe area while leaving.

"Hey. Hey Jules please let me talk." Spike said noticing she was alredy leaving.

"Spike, just don't make this harder for you." She said leaving the store with him by her side.

"Jules, please one minute." He said stepping in front of her to stop her.

"What?"

"Listen, I know you where into Sam, but he has a girlfriend."

"Seriously. I'm not into Sam. Not anymore. I can have 20 boyfriends, doesn't mean I want to marry all of them.

"Ok. Not the best excuse. Listen to me. I Like You. Lets just give it a try please."

Jules looked aroind as in trying to find someone.

"Ok"

"Thanks see you tomorrow." He said running towards Lou to tell him everything.

Jules just stand there looking at him 'Maybe he is not that bad. Why not? Lets give it a try' she said to her self. She smirked.

She went to pick up Kira at the store, and told her everything.

•••••••••••

Once at her house it was alredy night.

She was alredy ready for tomorrow. It was going to be hard. And not to say awkward.

•••••••••

Once at his house he was alredy preparing himself for tomorrow. It was going to be Hard and Awkward.

**Hope Yall like it. YaY Or Nay'' Nah u tell me It was short and stupid but I had to fix their problem. And there's going to be chit-chat with Lou and Jules. Lou-Kira Kira-Spike Spike-Jules ya know so the Team can suspect sonething and Blah Blah Blah . Just Wait XP Review :D**


	4. Meetings & Cheaters

**Hi so I read ir reviews and there's a litlle problem with Jules and Sam Vs. Jules and Spike. Ill make it how you guys want. U have to tell me. Meanwhile still Spike … Sorry? O_O**

The next day Jules get there early like always. She was used to be first, even first than Sarge. That's how she met some guys from other Teams.

"Hey Nelly, Hey Jacky." Jules said in that sweet tone, that everybody love about her, and hated at the same time, because she get everything she wanted.

"I told you not to call me Jacky, Julianna."He said annoyed that she called him a girls name.

"Why? what's wrong with it Jacky?" She said knowing what was coming next.

"I'll tell you what!" He said and stand up to get into a friendly fight.

"Ok. Ok Stop." She said after like 10 minutes. She was red from laughing.

"Oh well, that's what." He said and get there and keep doing what he was doing before being interrupted.

Jules get to her locker room and open her locker. She get her uniform out and changed. She braid her hair and tied her shoes. She heard some guys laughing very loud and opening the lockers. She obviously though it was her Team. She get out of her locker room to see if Kira was alredy there.

What surprised her most was that Team 5, a Team that always took the night shift, was there early.

"Oh hey you girl." One of the men's called.

"Umm. Yeah?" Jules said a little confessed. She didn't know any of these guys.

"Yeah so you are? From team what?" He asked.

"Jules Callaghan. Team 1" She said while playing with her hair.

"Oh just asking. Ya know I've heard about you. Only girl. Nice. And also popular." He said while changing his shoes.

"O.… K. And you areeee?" She asked l.

"Oh Sorry I'm Henry. Henry Gomez." He said extending his hand.

"Oh you are latino. 'Hola Henry mi nombre es Jules Callghan'" Jules said while accepting his hand and saying the only thing she knew in Spanish.

"Jajaj Good good. Yeah you can also say 'Yo solo quiero darte un beso.'" He said laughing.

"Oh o-" She was cuted off by the sound of Ed entering the locker room.

"Hey Jules." He said while making their special meeting.

"Oh hey Ed. This is Henry Gomez from Team 5. Henry this is Ed Lane from Team 1" She said introducing the two guys.

"Hey how's it going." Say Ed while shaking his hamd.

"Hey." Said Henry.

"Ya know teaching my new friend words in Spanish." Said Henry pointing at Jules.

"Yeah and I learned a new sentence. 'Yo solo quiero darte un beso un beso' and 'Quiero un novio'." Said Jules adding another sentence.

"Wait did you even know what you just said." Said Henry and Ed at the same time.

"Yeah the 'Yo solo…' I just want to give you a kiss. And the other one is I want a boyfriend." She said while laughing.

"Good. I like my new friend." He said giving a High-Five to Jules.

"Ok. Nice to meet you. Jules go there and turn on the lights and everything." Said Ed when Henry left.

"Ok" She said sweetly.

"So you go there meeting new friends?" He said while opening his locker.

"Yeah. You know its good to know a lot of people. And differently of you I am sociable. " She said leaving the locker room.

•••••••••••••

"And that's our new mission. Got it Team?" Said Parker after given them a speech about there new subject.

"Yeah" "Got It" "Copy That" Where heard around the table.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but Sergant Sorrento told me to give you this." Said a guy from Team 5 when he opened the door, and handed him a pack of papers.

"Hey Jules." He said waving at Jules and closing the door.

"Hey" She waved.

"Yo quiero un novio." Said Ed laughing.

"De verdad yo quiero un novio." She answered him laughing. When she noticed the whole Team starting at them, as if thery were talking Japanese, she laughed even more.

"Sorry this is an 'early-guys-thing" He said winking at her.

"Team One Hot Call" Said Winni interrupting they're awkward conversation.

•••••••••••••

"Hey Jules can I talk to you?" Said Sam running towards her in the parking lot. It was alredy late and half the Team where alredy gone.

"Yeah sure." She said opening the car and throwing her bag.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was a jerk, I shouldn't have jumped on conclusions like that." He said talking fast.

"Yeah, um its ok. And I um, are you going to be mad at Spike for that?" She asked him hoping he would say no.

"No. I mean you don't like him do you?" He asked waving his hand around.

"Pfft. Whaaaat. No of course not. No. Absolutely Not. No. No really no." She said talking faster.

"Ok that's was 3 more no's than I asked for. But good to know." He said smiling.

"So"

"So" He answered back.

"You know I've miss you. And most of all I missed our friendship." He said a little sad.

"Me too. Hey so you have a girlfriend?" She said a little annoyed.

"No. Who told you that?" He asked ready to kill who ever told her that.

"Um. Uhh Just asking HeHe" She said nervously.

"O-k you know if I had a new girlfriend I wouldn't be able to do this." He said reaching her face a kissing her. It was a passionate kiss. One that they both missed so much.

"Um Wow. You know we can't." She said remembering Spike.

"Right. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night." He said opening her car door and closing it when she was alredy in.

"Thanks. Good Night." She said.

When she get home, she got a text from some 'Unknown' number sending her a picture of a collage with photos of her and Sam. There was the day he kissed her in front of the Royal York Hotel. The next day outside her house. On a call. On the parking lot tonight. And some photos. The one that impressed her the most was the one of them on a restaurant very expensive that Sam had taken her to.

On another text said: 'If you don't stop this, I will have to. And not in a good way.'

She covered her mouth with her hand

"Oh my God"

Her phone rang. And she answered faster that ever.

"Hello"

"Hi, Jules its Spike. I was wondering if I could go to your house, need to tell you something." He said

Was it him? No he wouldn't.…

"Yeah Sure why not." She answered. Maybe he would told her it was him.

Within 5 minutes he was alredy there. She opened her front door and he entered.

"So what is i-" She was cutted off when he gave ker a kiss. A hungry one.

She kissed back. His hands around her waist and her hair. Hers around his neck.

He started lifting her shirt when she broke the kiss and stoped him.

"We can't Spike." She said trying to sound as upset as he probably was.

"Why? We are a couple now, aren't we?" He said offended by her harsh way of stooping him.

"Yeah but theres something I have to tell and ask you. Did you sent this picture?" She asked showing him the picture of the unknown number.

"Wha- Jules that one on the parking lot, today? You have the same braid and shirt. Jules how could you?" He said angry, leaving her house.

•••••••••••••

**Hi so Cliff Hanging HaHaHa Review. Was it Spike. Was it a stocker? Or was a close friend.?**

**Well I don't know just wait for the next chapter. Review I'll update faster. XD**


	5. Boyfriends & Boy-Friends

**Hi, sorry for the wait, been busy busy. Anyway I was reading Samnesia by Molly Lyn great story, the only problem is that is not finished an is killing me to know what happen. I had read that story like ten times. Anyways I'm going to give Molly Lyn the credit of this idea. What if -what will happen with Sam, Spike and The stocker? You'll have to find out… R & R**

The next day was Jules got there as early as she could. She tried to find Spike, but he wasn't there yet. When she passes by the men's locker room she find her new friend Henry.

"Hola, how you doing?" He asked an gave her a friendly hug.

"Muy Bien Gracias. You? Hey have you seen Spike?" She asked, then remembering he doesn't know Spike.

"No, he is not here yet. I think he is going to be late." He said and left the locker room.

'He is going to be late? He doesn't even know Spike? Other Teams know him as Mike, only Team One and friend call him that? Wait' Bedore she could think of an answer her phone rings indicating she got a new text.

_Unknow_

-Heard you got a problem, figured out you alredy told Spike you are with Sam? Or you alredy told Sam you are with Spike? Kind of hard isn't it?-

-Who are u?

-Oh well you do know me. Remember 'Yo quiero un novio'.

"What the- oh hey guys" She quickly said.

"Hey Jules, brief in five." Said Boss.

Jules was walking as fast as she could to get to the briefing roon where Team 5 could be. She was cutted off when the alarm sound took over the station.

"Team One Hot Call."

"Ok Spike buss. Jules you are with Lou. Ed you are with Wordy. Me and Sam." Said the boss.

* * *

"So, heard what happened between you and Spike, and Sam of course." Said Lou obviously annoyed that one of his best friend hurt his 'brother'.

"Listen, Lou, I can explain-" Jules started her apology.

"No Jules. I don't care. Not my problem. I'm just saying don't hurt him. If you want to be with Sam, fine. But just don't you dare to hurt him." He said serious enough, the it wasn't because she was in a car, she would have backed away.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked. Even thou she knew he was defending his 'brotger' she hated it when someone threatened her.

"Lou, Jules do you copy?"

"Yes. Copy" They replied at yhe same time.

"Jules check the house. Lou check her work. She might be hiding somewhere." Said Boss referring at the subject.

"Copy that." The both replied.

"This conversation is over. don't tell Spike about it." Lou said and dropped her off at the subjects house.

* * *

Walking towards the house she saw the door wide open.

"She's definetly not here." She said over the com.

"Check. You never know what you might find out." Said the boss.

"Ok." She said entering the living room. On the coffe table there was a not that said 'don't Turn around' Before she could react a man with a baseball bat hit her pretty har knocking her off.

Darkness covered over her. And now she is lying on a hospital bed with 6 guys, and a doctor checking her vitals, around her.

"What the hell" She said quickly sitting up.

"Owch" She said grabbing her head in pain.

"Welcome back Officer Callaghan. You've been sleeping almost 2 hours." He said checking his clock.

She stared at him, by his stupid comment.

"2 hours really" She said making the guys chuckle.

"Well, considering it was just a bat, yes." He said and smirked at the guys and left the room.

"Hey Jules welcome back." Said the boss sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Um. Hi." She said nervously looking at curious at the guys around her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"Who are you guys? I can't remember why I'm here, but I sure know it wasn't relationaded to the police." She asked making the guys look eyed wide open at eaxh other, and then at her.

"Boss?" One of them asked trying to find answers.

* * *

"She can't remember what happen. She lost 6 years. She cant remember you guys. Not even me." Tha boss said once they excused themselves to go to a coffe shop.

"So what do we do. Why do you think she thinks she's here." Asked Ed concerned.

"We'll have to explain to her everything. While whe need to make up a story. Not Jules just Julianna or Nicole." Said the Boss.

"Nicole? Why?" Asked Spike.

"Her second name. All of her friends used to call her that. It was easier than Julianna."Explained Sam, what she had told him. once, glancing at Spike because he knew something he didn't.

"Yeah." Agreed Boss.

"Ok so Nicole. We are her friends. She's here because of a car accident." Said Boss. Explaining her 'story'.

"What about current status? You know, boyfriend?" Asked Spike.

"We'll tell her she doesn't have one." Said boss.

* * *

"Hey, hey Ju- Nicole." Said Sam being the first one in enter her room telling the other, except Boss and apparently Spike, to go home.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why am I here? Why are you here?" Wh-" She was cutt off by Sam.

"I'm Sam Braddock. I work at the SRU just like you. We were on a call, and you got hit on the head. We- well… we were a couple. We ARE a couple." He said not liking the idea of lying to her.

"You forgot approximately 6 years of your life. I can explain it later but now you need to rest. Try to remember." He said stroking her hand.

"What the- that's impossible. Me? A cop? SRU? Boyfriend? " She whispered her last statement.

"Ye-" He was cuttep off by Spike coursing.

"Damn you Sam. Damn you to hell. Boyfriend?" He almost screamed.

"He is not your boyfriend, I am. You agreed to be my girlfriend last Saturday." He said.

"She what?" Sam asked angry at Jules for lying to him the other night when he kissed her. He was mad and angry with the idea of Jules dating Spike, but if he had know he wouldn't have kissed her. It was just wrong.

**Ha-Ha-Ha Cliff Hanger. Tell me what you think about this new idea. Kind of crazy. Haven't forgot about the Stocker. Why didn't Lou wanted Spike to know about his conversation? Hope you get the hint. ;)-(; **

**Review Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! ?/10**


	6. Workers & Working

**Hi..… Idk what to say. HiHiHi Review Please I really like them. Thanks!**

"Yes, she agreed to be my girlfriend. Wait, are you telling me you didn't know anything at all.?" Ask Spike hoping he would say no. He literally kissed his girlfriend, that's wrong, and Sam was his friend.

"Yes, I knew that's why I kissed her yesterday!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know, I thought you did it so… I really don't know." He said offended by the way he started screaming at him.

"Oh wow, this is Awkward isn't it?" Said Jules chuckling nervously "Haven't really, ah, though of that. Ha-Ha" She said when she finally understood what was going on. Two guys fighting over her.

"So whose girlfriend I am from." She said.

Spike and Sam, both look at each other neither of them knowing what to say.

* * *

"Oh wow I live here… alone?" Asked Jules once she was ok to get out of the hospital. They led her to her house.

"Well yeah." Said Sarge not knowing what to say.

"O-k awkward." She said smiling nervously.

"Well its getting late I probably should get going." He said looking at his watch.

"Are you ok by yourself." He ask knowing she didn't knew anything about her house.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Thanks tho, I know it has been hard on you guys too." She said.

"Your welcome. Well good night."He said his good nights and left.

"Well first of all, where's my phone? " She said to herself.

"Here." She checked the hour.

"Mhh. Not too late to explore the city." She said biting he lip.

She find her keys after what seems like hours and started the engine.

"A Mercedes. Oh wow." She said looking at her car.

"Let see what this baby can do."

She drove hours and hours. After driving all night exploring the city, she decided to go home. Only if she knew how.

"Oh dear, where did I live again?" She said to herself.

"Well I'll wait till the morning." She said ready to sleep in her car. Whe suddenly she heard loud party music. And even tho she was 28, wich she didn't knew yet, she LOVE to party.

She raised an eyebrow. The music was coming from an art museum.

She entered the museum looking at the people around her. Everyone was painting random things. When she heard a voice in her ear.

"Who party at an art museum at 2:30 in the morning huh?" A male voice wich she didn't knew, spoke to her.

She turned around faster than ever and look at the good looking man.

"Wait a minute you are… um don't tell me I know this one… Tyler Mendoza. We were in art class together right?" She asked looking at the man.

"Julianna Nicole Callaghan, good to see you again. What brings you here at this hour." He said giving her a hug.

"Well long story made short, I'm lost. But not the point, what is this?" She ask pointing at the people painting.

"Well this is half museum half club. If you see this is a building. There are pools, tennis court, rooms, restaurants, bars and also this painting area." He said giving her a small tour around the area.

"This is beautiful. Look at that pool. So what do you do here?" She asked sitting on a couch with him.

"I work here." He said.

"As what?" She asked not knowing what could he possibly do at a club.

"Well I work at different things. One day at the reception, the other here giving tours, giving swimming classes, tennis classes, at the restaurant giving tables." He chuckle to himself.

"I love working here. We are very friendly. We can stay here the night, depend our next shift. Where do you work?" He asked.

"Well… um. I don't have a work right now so. It's a long story." She said looking at her boots.

He looked around and saw other workers helping people.

"I got time." He said.

* * *

"And here I am. Oh I also find I have a Mercedes. Awesome right?" She said after telling him everything.

"Yeah. Wow just wow. I don't know what to say." He said nervous.

"You can work here. I know the manager he's my pal. C'mon." He said.

"Really? That would be awesome. Oh my God." She said obviously happy. She love painting. And that job seems like fun. Its like a lot of jobs in a job.

* * *

'Of course. What was your name again?" Asked the manager, agreeing she could work there.

"Julianna Callaghan." She said still smiling.

"Well Julianna, you start on Monday. This is your schedule. Is there any other way we could call you? I mean Julianna's fine but we are very friendly here. We like people to call us as 'friends' if that's ok with you of course." He said.

"Yeah of course. Well I guess Juli's fine." She said smiling.

"Juli it is. Well here it's your uniform." He said handing her her new clothes l.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"You too, Ty. Really thanks." She said looking at both of them.

"Well he is a very generous men. See you on Monday."

With that both of them left his office, and he walked her to her car.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday. Good Night." He said giving her a hug.

"Good night. And thanks again." She said returning the hug.

"Your welcome."

"BTW, where are we?" She said.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Asked the boss horrified at her decision of a new job.

"Yeah its what I like. I have NOT idea how I ended up working in a Police Station, but.…" She said.

"Jules, are you sure you want this?" Ask Ed.

"Totally. You guys should go sometime. Its beautiful, expensive but I got Guess Passes." She said showing them 3 Guest Passes.

"Jules…" Started Wordy.

"No I like thet job." She said annoyed that they thought she had to ask permission to them for everything.

"Ok. Good Luck." Said the boss, earning shocked looks from the rest of the Team and a hug from Jules.

"Thank You." She said leaving the SRU building.

* * *

"Hey Jules wait up." Said Spike running towards her.

"Heeey." She said not remembering his name.

"Spike." He said.

"Spike. Hey Spike." She said a little embarrassed.

"What is going to happen with us?" He ask her a little sad.

"I think I should be free relationships right now. With all this going on, it's hadr you know?" She said. She didn't like him. At all. He's pretty and all but not her tipe.

"At least let me help you." He said.

"How? I won't work here anymore.? She said.

"I can keep you company. I live with my parents. Hey just as friends." He said smiling a little bit.

She started thinking. He can help me. Tell me about… me.

"Yeah why not." She said smiling.

"Good. I will se you tomorrow." He said leaving.

* * *

"How did it go?" Ask Wordy when he entered the building.

"She said yes. Why didn't you guys asked Sam. You knew they were…" He said a little confused that theu had chose him knowing Sam and Jules were involved.

"He said he has a girlfriend, wich is the reason he is not here right know." Answered Ed.

"Oh, ok." He said, adding a mental note to ask Sam why he wanted to be her boyfriend when he has a girlfriend.

Jules was beyond happy. She got a new job, in something she actually like.

But still a little confused.

She was checking though her phone a find a rare message. Something about knowing about her and Spike and Sam.

She closed her eyes and sleep like she hadn't in almost a week.

* * *

**Hey Guys long chapter, am alredy hungry. And DONT WORRY ABOUT TY they won't be a couple just a friend that can help her ya know. Revieeeeeew Pleaseee**

**Thanks the reviews are AWESOMEEE. Thank you so much. Now tell me ?/10 **


	7. Hearing Kids & Deafies

**HI I couldn't wait, I got so many ideas, but really tell me what you think of these Job thing and everything**

It was alredy Tuesday. Spike had move in with Jules, for a few weeks to help her to know about her past on the SRU. Jules still hadn't told anyone about the texts. She was having problems of her own. First of all she was adjusting to her new life. Second, she was having problems finding things on her own house, and in the city. Third thing, these guys treated her like she was an invalid. And now the texts on top of all.

Ty has showed her the entire club. It was pretty, nice and always full of people. It was also expensive. He was the only friend who knew almost everything about her. They went to college together, took painting classes with her and his dad was a very close friend to her dad, her brother Justin, and Ty were best friends. He is very nice with her, always treating her like a sister.

"Good Morning." Said Jules when she entered the club. It wasn't open yet, but they needed to get there early.

"Hey, Hey." "Good Morning" "How's it going" "What's up" Were heard around the receptionist's counter, were everyone hang out before or/and after shift.

"Ok guys, we have work to do today. We need to clean the pool, check empty rooms, clean the restaurant and set a special turn for private painting lessons. Apparently, a set of twins want to celebrate their Sweet 16 Birthday Party, with a lot of friends so, lets get going." Said the Boss.

* * *

"A party? I didn't know you can celebrate parties here. And privates." Said Jules to Ty once they were told to clean the restaurant.

"Neither did I. But whatever, this means extra hours and more money so." Said Ty cleaning some crystals tables, while she was cleaning others.

"Yeah. So tell me something. Life how's treating you?"

"Good, well I got a girlfriend who I invited tonight. I got to cancel." Said Ty a little mad and sad at the same time.

"Well, maybe you can finish early and go home." She said trying to help him.

"Yeah. I would love that, but I need the money." He said trying to avoid looking at her.

"Ty is something wrong. Are you having money crisis. I can help you?"

"It's just… you cant tell anybody ok?" Said Ty puting the towel on top of the table to piont at her. She did the same.

"Yeah of course. What's wrong?" Asked Jules looking at him.

"I've lost 50% of my hearing. Im probably going to lose it all." He said his eyes tearing.

"Oh my God. You are saving money for an operation?" She asked, once she realize what the money is for.

"No. There's no operation that can cure that. I'm saving money for A.S.L Classes, you know?" He said going back to what he was doing.

"I need a hand on the pool. Ty come help Wilkie a minute please." Said the boss, entering the restaurant.

Jules gently, kick him so he could look up and see that they were talking to him. "Uh. What sorry?" He said mouthing her a 'Thank You' and walking up to their boss.

At 6:30 the club was getting full of people that were coming to the party. The pool was usually closed at that time, but considering that it was a private party, it was going to stay open. There were girls chit-chatting and giggling. There were boys dancing. And there were couples.

The entire club was full of workers with food or drinks. Jules was working at the reception.

"May I help you Sir?" She said seeing a family standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm here for a party the told me-" he was cutted off. Jules alredy knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah. Wich part?" She asked politely.

"Uh, the restaurant I think." He said.

"Follow me please." She led then to the restaurant where she saw Wilkie, one of the employees, talking to Ty, wich was on his back.

"Oh no. Damn." She said cursing."Uh Lily will you please take my spot on the reception. Ill work here. Thanks." She said once Lily was gone.

"Uh, Wilkie is that short for William?" She asked trying to distract him from talking to Ty. Then she remember something similar. Something like a Deja Vü, she wasn't sure of.

"Yes. Hey wasn't there Lily right now?" He asked pointing to Lily at the receptionist counter.

"Oh, that," she smile looking at the counter, "we switch. She say she was tired." She said rolling her eyes and chuckling, trying to distract him.

"Oh hey do you want to hear my story about the time I went to a beach in Puerto Rico and saw a shark?" He said really excited.

"Absolutely," she chuckled nervously, " this is going to take awhile." She said to herself.

* * *

"Ok guys. Today we are going patrolling." Said the boss to the Team. They have a night shift.

"Spike, Lou. Ed, Wordy. Sam and me. Let's go." He said clapping his hands.

"Hey boss, we should stop by and see how Jules is doing." Said Ed.

"Yeah." Agreed Lou.

"Well ok. But you got to know, she's probably working or something. We can't distract her, ok?"

"Copy that." They all say at the same time.

* * *

When they got there, it make them pretty difficult to enter the parking lot. It was full of car already in, and cars trying to enter."Still think this is a good idea Team?"

"Yes." They all said.

Once they entered, they were shocked by what they saw. A beautiful building. If they didn't know that it was a club, they would think it was a hotel.

"Wow, how did this girl got a job here?" Said Spike shocked.

"Is that Jules?" Asked Ed pointing at a girl talking and laughing with two other guys and a girl.

"Totally. She won't stoo being popular-"

"Excuse me, can I help you? Is there a problem?" Asked an employee.

"Uh No we are just looking. Hey, can I talk to that employee?" Asked Wordy pointing at Jules.

"Yeah sure. A minute"

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Asked Jules.

"Just looking. How are you?"

"People are staring. They must think I'm in trouble please be quick."

"Oh that's all. We need to go anyway. Good bye." They said and left.

"Who were them?" Asked Ty when she get back to where she was.

"My old Team." She answered waving the question away.

"Hey guess what. I just spoke with my doctor. He signed me for A.S.L." He said a smiling.

"Oh my God. Thats awesome. Isn't it?" She said when she saw his sad expression.

"Would you be my partner? I need a partner and my girlfriend, as soon as she founds out, she's going to leave me." He said.

"Of course. When?" She said. "Monday's 4-5 pm." "Of course"

"Thanks Jules you are the best 'sister'." They hither chuckled and hugged each other.

**Reavier Plisss Plus again DONT WORRY ABOUT TY they wont be a couple just friends FRIENDS Thank Youuuuu! :* o**


	8. Paintings & Figures

**Hey Hey ;) Check Out my new story 'Team, Pure Heroine' A songs name Team by Lorde Pure Heroine the Album. That song is awesome. AnyWho R & R Thnaksss**

Next day at work, Ty has alredy given her the details of the A.S.L classes they were going to take. "This is the direction. Its very quiet and not everyone there, like me for example, is deaf. So whatever sound you do is embarrassing."

"Personal experience?" She asks. "Yeah and trust me, it's awkward. So our shift just ended, so see you 'morrow." He sayd giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." She says. She went to pick up her jacket and abruptly stopped. She lately was having this thing she felt had happened before, but didn't remember them. The doctor told her this things were things she didn't remember.

**FlashBack…**

"You lit me up and side, like the fourth of July. Whenever you are around I always seem to smile…" Jules sang, dancing on top of the briefing room. They were playing truth or dare. Her dare was to dance on the table and sing karoake from whatever song they choose from her Iphone.

"Nice. Seven points Team One. Eight point Team Three." Announced Sarge who didn't want to play.

"Wooho" Applauded Team Three. They used to play whatever game they find.

"We are going to win, right Jules? 'Jules' 'Jules 'Jules'

**Present**

"Jules." Yelled Wilkie, for what seems like the tenth time, to Jules who was standing in the middle of the loby.

"What yeah, I'm fine Bye." She said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible to see if this "dreams" were real. She was going to talk to the Team. She get on her car and drove as soon as possible and careful, to the station. When she get there it was empty. Just the dispatcher.

"Um Hi. Is Team One here today." She asked politely, obviously not knowing Winnie.

"Jules Hi. No they are in a Hot Call. They won't be back in a long time." She says. "Is it important?" "No, thanks. Just please tell them I came and to stop by later if they can please? Thank you." She says and goes back to the parking lot. She sat in the car and closed her eyes. She needed to remember something.

He thoughts were cutted off by the sound of her phone indicating she had a new text message.

-Hei how r u?! haven't seen u in a lot of time.

She checked the name and saw it was her youngest brother, Justin.

-Yeah, good thnks U?

-Good. Very well thnk u! So I was wondering if u wanted to go to a trip tomorrow Saturday?

-i would love to but I have work. At what time?

-its for a competition snow-boarding. Think bout it a.w k?

-Yeah it's just- Her text was cutted of by the sound of other text.

"Seriously?" She though to herself. She checked her text and saw the _Unknow _number.

-How is it going?

-Who r u?

-Sorry wrong person. :$

-Who r u?

-Bye. Gtg got an emergency.

In that exact moment she heard the alarm calling _Hot Call! _

"Wait. Emergency? Hot call?" She asked to herself. Half of her though it was stupid, but the oder half says it might be it, but she though maybe this secret Stolcker was on the SRU.

She put on her glasses and start looking at the mirror to see if she saw anyone. She didn't, she make a mental note to tell the guys later. Right now she wanted to go home and work on some new designs for a paint. She picked up 3 brushes, a pencil and a pack of paints. She start drawing and mixing colors. Three hours later she had finished her paint.

She put it on a couch on her backyard because of the sun. Then she heard a car pull over. She saw that Spike was home. Early. She ran back inside and saw instead of one man, three mans. She quickly recogniced the other threes. Spike, Sam, Lou and a guy she didn't know. When they were getting closer to the door she quickly ran the stairs and locker her room door.

Today at work they were supposed to work till the night, but something about a reunion interrupted them. Spike didn't knew she was home. She always wonder what would he do in a house is not his when she was not there. She then heard a sound. The sound of something strong. Something big. She carefully opened the door and went downstairs. Her paint was there. Not just thet, but it was ruined and all of them looking at it wanting to disappear .

"Jules we can buy you another one. Please forgive us."

"You cant buy another one because I paint that. It took me days to deside the design and when I finally do, it took me hours to paint it, and you guys totally ruined it." She yelled at them.

"Wait you painted this. Is awesome."

"It WAS awesome. I needed that paint for tomorrow. Oh my God thanks a lot!" She sayd and rushed over the stairs back into her room.

"I didn't knew she was here." Says the other guy. "Yeah, me neither." Answers Spike.

**Crappy I know but I'm tired. Review and don't forget to check my other stupid story Thanks :* (kiss)**


	9. Deaf & Listeners

**Hi sorry for the long wait. I was busy but ill try to make this chapter as long as possible. A lot of them are Life Quotes I'm reading at the same time so. R & R**

Jules was mad. Jules was more than mad, she was angry. Today these guys totally ruined her paint, wich she needed for the club for an exhibition and she was especially asked to bring one. Spike had told her a few weeks ago that he found his own apartment, and that in thias days he was going to go home. They'd become good friends, "Just like we were, Jules." he always told her. She had told him about the Deja Vü's she was having. He told her he remember some of them. She told him about the texts. He tried tracking the number but was unseccefull. He didn't told anybody on the Team because relationships between workers, even thou she wasn't working there anymore, it happened while she was, wasn't allowed.

"Well thanks again for keeping me company Spike, it was really nice of you." Said Jules. Spike was alredy going home."Anytime Jules. Remember to call me if anything happens. Thanks thou for letting me stay at your house." Said Spike given her a hug and walking to his car. "Anytime Spike." She said mocking him in a friendly way. Once he was gone she keep staring at her front yard. She started thinking about life. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Jules, its Ty. Are you home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I stop by? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure. See you." She hung up her phone amd closed the door. She was starting to get cold, there still wasn't any snow but it was cold as hell. Ty's car pulled over and she opened the door. He looked a mixture of sad and mad, she couldn't tell. For some reason she find it very easy to read people just to look at them.

"Hi. Want anything to drink, eat?" She askes politely once they were sitting in the couch. "No, thanks. I need to talk to you. You are the only long-time-friend I still have, and it makes it very easy to talk to you. Is about my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend."He said looking at a random spot on the floor, and tapping his feet on the floor. "Did she break up with you because of the hearing thing?" She asked obviously annoyed to see her friend do hurt. "Yeah." He answered still making the annoying sound with his feet and not meeting her gaze. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we weren't meant to be together. It wasn't going to work our anyway." He said tapping his feet louder and looking at another spot on the house. "Well. Maybe is for the best." Says Jules trying to ignore the sound of his feet tapping on her floor.

"It's just… it happened to me before. I'm that person who feels like I screw everything up, but I just can't get words out of my mouth and say 'sorry' or 'ill try better' I just feel alone and I hate that feeling. I mean, I'm not afraid to keep on living. I'm not afraid to walk this world alone. But I'm not used to be alone." He says, now looking at her. "I know how you I also know thia is because if the deaf-hearing thing. Never be ashamed of yourself. Because you are born into one skin. You can scar it, stretch it, burn it, mark it, tan it, peel it. But you are always in it. Sou you might as well learn to love it. If you are going deaf, it might be bad. Yes it makes it harder to live, but it how you were meant to be. Everything happens for a reason." She tild him trying her best to make him feel better. And grateful he stopped the annoying sound with his feet not long ago.

"Yeah, you remember Nina, my cousin? Well she was going deaf too. But younger than me, she was 14. She had this boyfriend who she didn't liked much, but she had a crush on the popular boy in school. He was a jerk, and she was like his doormatt. But still. Her boyfriend was ready to break up with her, since he alredy knew she didn't loved his as much. He loved her more than anything, since they were on 6th grade. But Nina broke up with him first. And the other boy moved to live in Florida. Imagine, her boyfriend was even learning A.S.L for her. He loved her no matter what. And she left him, thinking she was going to have a chance with that moron." He stopped to give her time to proceed everything he had said. Once she nod he continue.

"Once she went deaf, she didn't have a boyfriend for like three years, you know? Isn't it ironic? We ignore the ones who adore us, and adore the ones who ignore us. We love the ones who hurt us, and hurt the ones who love us. Her ex got married and have one beautiful girl. She learn her lesson. She wanted him back but…" He said begging to make the annoying sound once again."Wow." She listened to the story, but she had no idea what it had to do with anything. "I hate my life." He cought her by surprise.

"Why? Because of the deaf thing? Life does not have to be perfect to be a wonderful life. Remeber it's just a bad day. Not a bad life."

…

Sam sat in his apartment drinking his bear. He had told everyone in the Team about his 'girlfriend' it was just one night, but he wanted to make the Team think, or more like himself, that he was over Jules. He wasn't. He decided to call Jules. He was going to make this work this time. She wasn't working there anymore. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Jules. Can you come over I want to talk to you."

**There I know its short I'm sorry. Hpe you like it Review Review Review Pleaseee**

**Tell me whatcha think Jam? Or Jules and Spike in a future. TELL ME. At least 3 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	10. Dejays & Demos

**Couldnt Resist. Thanks So much for the reviews. Jewelforchrist****Thanks. ****Jamforever, KevinxoShelly ,**** Thanks You very much. Guests Too ;) Review & Read**

* * *

When Jules get to Sam's house, she called him. He told her he was alredy waiting for her. She knocked on his door once and opened. "Hey. Do you want anything?" "No, thanks. I'm fine. You say you wanted to talk to me."She said wanting to get straight to the point. She at first though he was a nice and really cute guy, until Spike told her he had a girlfriend, and still he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Yes. Um… Jules, I'm not over you. I made the girlfriend thing up. Well I really had a girlfriend but it was like for a week, you know?" He said talking really fast. "Sam, its not that. Just like 3 hours ago Spike, the boy who apparently was in love with me too, was living in my house." She replied not knowing what to say. Or what Spike had to do with anything.

"Please Jules. A second chance. Give me a second chance. Don't you belive in second chances?" He asked. He really did a good job mentioning Second Chances. He knew she would say yes.

"Wha- What do you mean 'Second chance'? As in, we were together?" She asked. Spike had told her pretty much about everything he knew since she joined the SRU. Apparently he left that little,tiny detail saying she and Sam were a couple, broke the rules, they broke up and all.

"Jules, I care about you a lot, okay? I know you don't feel he same way. But I can't stop caring." He said looking at her in the eyes and taking her hand in his. "Sam, I do care." She said not taking her hand away from his.

"Then you wouldn't mind?" He asked getting closer to her.

"Mind, What?" She asked. She was pretty sure she knew what.

"This." He kissed her passionately. She kissed back they haven't felt this way for a long, long time.

"Sam." She pushed him back. She wasnt sure why, maybe because she didn't like him, maybe because she didn't want to hurt Spike, maybe she didn't want to get hurt. But she did it. "Jules. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Listen Sam, give me time to think, okay? I'll talk to you later." She said with that she grabbed her purse, and left.

* * *

The other day was Monday. Pretty much everybody work on Monday. When Jules get to the club, she signed indicating she was on the job on time. She saw that on the list there were just 3 persons before her. "It must be really early." She said to herself.

"Hey, Juli. Help me here with the food." Said Wilkie.

"Its super early in the morning. The food is going to be super cold by dinner." She replied.

"There's this thing, a party. We need to start making the simple things, you know? Cake, candy, drinks all that stuff." He said passing her the ingredients for a chocolate cake.

"A party? A party for what company?" She asked while mixing the ingredients.

"The SRU. It gets worst. Its the SRU with its family." He said smirking. "Nice." She said not knowing what else to say.

* * *

"Ok guys. I need you to wear your behavior. There's a family party Tomorrow Night." Said the Boss handing them two tickets and to some of them three.

"Where and why?" Asked Lou.

"Grayson's Club. that's where Jules work so we'll be seeing her. " Said the Boss.

"Awesome." Said Wordy.

"And why? Well because we need some time off now, don't we?"

"Well that's going to be awkward." Whispered Spike to Lou once they were in the locker rooms alone. "I heard ya, buddy. Why don't you bring a girl to make her jealous." Said Lou putting his socks on.

"Because she doesn't like me. Am I going to make jealous someone who doesn't like me? Hear yourself Lou." He said putting his shirt on.

"I don't know Spike. I really don't know what to say."

* * *

"Wow that's a lot of people. I cant believe I don't remember any of them." Said Jules giving everyone invited to the party, a bracelets indicating they were there before, so they can go in and out without any problem, since you need to pay to be there if you weren't invited.

"Yeah. Well if it makes you feel any better, I cant believe I don't hear half what they are saying, so no biggie." Said Ty, putting some bracelets on peoples wrists.

"Hey there's Jules! Hi Jules!" Shouted Ed. He was with Sophie and Clark. "This is my wife Sophie and my son Clark." Ed said introducing the three people who once knew each other, but not anymore.

"Hi." Said the three of them.

"And guys this is Ty, Ty this is Ed. Once my Team Leader. He is the one who got me the job BTW." Said Jules introducing Ty to the Lane family. "Nice to meet you Sir, Missus." Said Ty. "You too young man. Well we better get going." Jules gave them the bracelets and let them in.

* * *

Once every Team of the SRU with their family, every one that ever put a feet on the SRU was there with their family better yet, the started the slow music.

Jules spot the tables were some of the guys were sitting. Some were on the bar. Some dancing with someone. Some exploring the beautiful Club. She spot Clark comin towards her with Dean, whom she met a few hours ago.

"Hey Jules. Is there any Teen fun stuff to do here other than eat." Asked Dean.

"Yes, actually. On the third floor, you go left once you see-"

"Why don't you go with us?" Asked Clark cutting her off. He heated been given directions to get to another place. He was never good at it. Jules chuckle. She was just like that when she was his age, 16-17. "Sure let's go."

"We needed to get out of there Wordy's girls are making us miserable." Said Clark. Wordy's girls were crazy with him. Both of them.

"Jenna?" Asked Jules not realising Jenna was the other daughter that didn't came to the evening.

"No she didn't came Lily- wait a minute you remembered her!" Shouted Clark.

"No I did- Oh my gosh I remember!" Shouted Jules along with Clark. They were on the elevator, so no one could hear them. "Wait. So Wordy has three girls; Lily, Jenna and Marie** (A/N I don't know their names)** Ed have two; Clark and Izzy **(A/N Season 4. Jules and Sam not together** FYI.) And Dean, you have no siblings. I remember oh My God." She said getting out of the elevator.

"Hey Jules by any chance, if you remember everything, are you going back to SRU?" Asked Dean.

And he Dropped The Bomb. Was She?

* * *

**What do u think guys? Is she? Review! ! Sorry about the names Id not thir names. And Is season 4 couse of the Izzy thing, but let's imagine Sam and Jules are not together. Ot that this happened somewhere on season 4 it could be that u know? Thanks for reading Review**


	11. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Thanks for the reviews I LOVE them (; Leave A Review Pleasee R & R**

Jules was coughed out of guard when Dean asked her that if she was able to remember everything, she was going back to the Team. She got to admit that was a pretty good question.

"I don't know Dean.… I guess I'll have to wait" She told him looking at her feets as she walked down the hall to lead them to the Game Room. "See Ya'"

* * *

Jules went back to the ball room, where the SRU was celebrating it's party. She spotted Sam. He was sitting on a barstool alone drinking his bear. She saw him looking at the floor. She decided it was time to talk. She wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with her, so what's the problem? But she had this strange feeling in the gut telling her it was wrong for them to be together.

She knew about the rules thing, and that she wasn't anymore on the team, so they can be together. But she felt something was wrong about that. She decided to ignore it, even thou she had a feeling it might be right. Las time she had a feeling in the gut, and decided to ignore it, she got hit in the head by a bat._ Wait? A bat? Hit? _She though to herself. She remembered something else. Then the question that Dean asked her earlier came to her mind. She shook her head and went to the bar.

She was feets aways from Sam, when she was stopped by Wilkie. "Hey there. No more parting. Stella's turn is over. Go attend the receptionist counter."

Jules looked one more time at Sam and walked away. Once she was on the counter, pretty much everybody was already there. She didn't need to be attending no one or nothing. She took her phone and texted Sam.

-can u come over to the R.C need to talk?

-sure ;)

When Sam got there he looked at Jules waiting for her to start talking. "Hey Sam. I've been thinking about what you told me. I really like you, and I think we should be together." She said talking really fast. He reached on top of the counter and kissed her. She kissed back. "I've been wanting to do that a long time ago." She say kissing him again.

"Hey Jules. Less making-out and more making-work. Leave the desert for after the dinner." Said Wilkie when he cough one of his workers not working. She looked at him the at Sam and chuckle. "Yeah. For after the dinner." She said more to Sam than to Wilkie. "Yeah" He answered back kissing her and leaving to the ball room.

Jules stood there brushing her hair with her hand when she got a text. She looked at the phone number and saw Unknown. She read the text:

-Less fixing hair more fixing u.

She jumped when she read the text. She looked around and saw a lot of people. Nun looking at her or with a cellphone. She texted back:

-what do u want?

-trust

Jules was scared. More that she was willing to admit.

-what did I did?

-U told my friend u'll be with him, and there u r making passes to other mans

-what friend?

-spike

-i don't like him and he knows that!

She waited a few minutes a he didn't answer back. Ok he knows about me. Someone must have told him to spy me. She thought to herself.

"Hey Jules. Watcha doing?" Asked Spike walking towards her. "Spike I got another text look." She said showing him her phone.

"Looks like someone is spying you." He said giving her her phone back. "That's what I though. Do you have any idea who it might be?" She asked concerned.

Spike looked to the floor trying to think. Whe his eyes winded and he looked back at her.

"I know who might have sent him to spy on you. He told me he was really mad at you and that you'll pay for that. I told him that it didn't matter but still he was really mad. I can't belive it. I'm gonna kill him." He says forgetting she was there and started walking back to talk to the man that sent another man to spy on her and probably make her pay.

"Spike wait! Who was it?" She asked following him.

"It was Lew."

**Dun Dun Duuuuun Review. Watcha think EhhEhh? HaHa Review please and Thank Uu**

**Guys BTW. I've been thinking to change my Name here on fanfiction and maybe this stories name. You can always find it by thr summary otherwise my new name will be RMcece-**


	12. I Knew It, I knew Him!

**Hey there. In the reviews a got a few questions about Lew. It wasn't Lew who is spying on her, he SENT someone to spy on her "and probably make her pay" like Jules said ;) I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. In early chapter Lew said some things to Jules, I don't remember, well that's how I thought you guys would figurate out. Its ok, ohh and BTW I change my name. Its now Knat18 ;). Review…**

"Lew? What doesdoes Lew had to do with this?" She asked following him into the ball room.

"He told me he wanted to make you pay. Pay for saying you would be my girlfriend, and being with Sam." He said, the pain very noticeable in his voice. She wasn't sure if he was sad or mad with Lew, or with her. She hoped like hell it was with him, and not with her. Even tho she would've never being with two guys at the same time, she wasn't really sure how that could've happened. And then again, she lost her memory, of course she won't remember.

"Ok. I guess that make sense, but still. Are you sure you want to jump on conclusions?" She asked hoping he didn't make a scene in front of everyone. For his sake, and hers.

"I'm positive. Shouldn't you be working?" He asked without looking at her, and waiting for the elevator to arrive. He didn't want her to go for obvious reasons.

"Well, yeah. Ok Spike here is he thing; I have no idea, zero, none, any idea at all, why I did what I did. But I do know I'm not that kind of girl that would cheat on her boyfriend, ok? But I'm sorry. I really am. Even if you say it didn't, I know you must be really mad, and or, sad. Ok? And I personally don't think what Lew did, if it was him, was wrong. He is just defending a friend who couldn't bring himself to do so. I'm not saying you couldn't defend yourself, but you didn't for pity. Don't blame him. Blame me. I'm the one that kissed Sam, being with you. I don't want this to keep going, I just want to put a stop to this, but don't blame him. He actually didn't do anything wrong, ok? Promise?" She said, and she meant it.

By that the elevator had already arrive. He just stared at her and them he looked at the elevator. He waited for the elevator to be just inches open, and he said it. "I promise." The elevator closed. She sighed out loudand turn around to finish her job.

* * *

"Hey Lew, can I talk to you?" Said Spike once he went to Lew's spot. When he saw thw other man that Lew was talking with didn't left he said, "Alone." looking directly at the other man.

"Got the hint!" The other man raised his hand in defend. His phone in his hand. And left to a corner of the room that was deserted.

"You didn't need to do that. So, what's up?" He asked. Beer in his hand. Phone in the other. He looked nervous, and even from a helicopter you could see it.

"It was you, wasnt it?" He asked without giving details, because he knew better. He knew Lew. He knew it was him.

"Me what?" He asked. Even tho he knew what it was. Spike just raised his eyebrows. Lew sighed out loud and looked away. "Yeah it was me. He is just teaching her a lesson. To never mess with anyone feelings."

And then Jules' words hit him. She was right. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. She did wrong, and Lew was just defending him, because he couldn't do it. When it came to Jules, he didn't know how to say no.

"Ok. Yeah ok. But tell him to stop. She alredy learn a lesson, just tell him to stop, Lew." He said in a very serious voice. "Yeah, ok. Sure, whatever" He said while turning around to talk to the man that was alone in a corner of the room.

"Thanks." Said Spike, not knowing what exactly was the right thing to do.

* * *

Jules waited impatiently on the lobby for Spike. When the elevator door opened, she saw Spike, Lew and other man she didn't knew. _That must be the one texting me._She thought. But somehow that man, she knew him from somewhere.

"Hey Jules. Found your a… your stolcker." Said Spike looking at the stolcker and then at Jules.

"Ok. So explain this to me." She said.

"He was just scaring you, for you know what." Said Lew.

"Who is he?" Demanded Jules.

"Henry Gomez. Team 5." Introduced Spike.

Jules knew that name from somewhere. Then she remembered.

"Henry. The latino. We've met before. I don't remember exactly where, but we've met before. You are the one that thought me some things in Spanish. So we've met before, but it was a coincidence." She said a little sad. "This was a plan all along."

"I'm sorry, Jules. Lew pay me." He said defending himself. "And please, please. I beg you. Don't tell my sergeant. What I did was illegal."

"Yeah. Well I don't care. You were blackmailing me. Why dont you tell Lew to keep paying you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Who was blackmailing, who?" Asked Ed, along with Parker and Wordy out of the knowhere.

Lew and Henry gave Jules that look that said everything. To 'please don't tell them. We could get fired. Lew for paying and Henry for doing it.'

**Stupid chapter, I know. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy busy. Anyway Thanks For Reading So Much. And Review Please ;) Gracias ;) Means Thanks.**


End file.
